


The Zombie Survival Guide

by IrhelSol



Series: оливка [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rating: NC17, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: От заказчика: «Сицилия, жара, порох, Бестер, кормить с рук мясом, море, вино, ебля ебля ебля», от автора: «...и зомби»





	The Zombie Survival Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mritty, iris M  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: ER, немного мата, онименяются, намеки на каннибализм, некрофилию и прочие неаппетитные подробности  
> Написано на конкурс Мириады миров в 2016 году  
> Немного расписано и отредактировано летом 2018

Жара в Сицилии стояла беспощадная. Маетное чувство, от которого аж подташнивало, было не менее беспощадно. Бестер гонял лапой в мутной воде бассейна свежий труп зомбяка: от него всё ещё фонило остатками высосанного из какого-то бедолаги пламени, — видимо, ураганным. Оно привлекало лигра больше, чем жарившееся невдалеке мясо. Выловить бы мертвечину — эти монстры разлагались медленнее, но едва уловимая вонь уже чувствовалась в воздухе, — заменить воду, да окунуться: уйти на прохладное дно, не слышать долбящих в стены мутировавших людей, не думать, что кто-то, возможно, все они, скоро станут такими же. Вот только заняться чисткой некому, всех слуг Дино отпустил домой почти сразу, как только эпидемия докатилась до них и стало ясно, что именно притягивает зомби. Пламя.  
  
Помимо изначальных носителей вируса, за стеной ошивались и просто укушенные, такие же агрессивные и голодные, только бродившие без цели, не чуявшие пламени. Их ещё можно было спасти, если исхитриться изготовить вакцину. У них был этот шанс, в отличие от тех, в кого правительственные учёные пустили усовершенствованные пули подчинения и посмертной воли, желая создать идеальных солдат.  
  
За этот шанс Дино мысленно и цеплялся из последних сил, улыбаясь между делом Ромарио, Ивану, Рико, оставшимся здесь, с ним, потому что как же босс совсем без своих людей. Им некуда было идти, они ничего не могли поделать, только обдумывать ситуацию по сотому кругу и ждать новостей, но это облегчения не приносило. Тягостное, муторное ощущение бессилия гнездилось в затылке и в груди, изматывало. Бесило. Оставалось только ждать. Маяться. Пытаться отвлечься. Наслаждаться жизнью, возможно, последними её днями. И улыбаться.  
  
Занзасу улыбаться оказалось сложнее всего. Но Дино справлялся.  
  
— Эй, Каваллоне, жрать будешь?  
  
Дино поднял солнечные очки на лоб — он сидел в шезлонге с гламурным холодным Лонг Айлендом в руке и ждал барбекю. Им занимался Занзас, видимо, тоже чтобы не думать. Не к месту вспомнилось, что изначально барбекю называлась решётка, на которой в племени индейцев таино пытали пленников, медленно поджаривая их на костре. И что «таино» можно перевести как «благородный, хороший человек». Был ли Занзас хорошим и благородным? А Дино?  
  
Какие дурацкие мысли лезли в голову. Дино отставил полупустой стакан и поднялся.  
  
— Как ты можешь заниматься этим в такую жару?  
Он подошёл к Занзасу, положил на его голую спину ладонь, слишком светлую на фоне смуглой влажной кожи, хотя Дино сам успел изрядно загореть. Но и Занзас тоже. Дино повёл ладонью вниз — под ней перекатывались рельефные мышцы, погладил бок — коричневый шрам зигзагом уходил за пояс штанов. Дино помнил, как он наползает на бедро и раздваивается на манер языка змеи.  
  
— Эй, мясо здесь, — Занзас хрипло рассмеялся, споро перекладывая сочные куски на тарелку щипцами, чтобы не вытек сок, и облизывая покрасневшие пальцы, испачканные соусом. Занзас любил делать всё руками. Даже зомби, который теперь плавал в бассейне, он попросту свернул шею.  
  
— У меня такой голодный взгляд? — Дино провёл языком по плечу Занзаса, по лопатке — и шутливо укусил. Там, где бугрились шрамы, кожа была плотнее и шершавее. А ещё — острее на вкус, будто эти отметины питало пламя Ярости, жгучее, как кайенский перец. За последнюю неделю Дино изучил тело Занзаса лучше, чем за те четыре года, что они были вместе. Ну как вместе. Встречались иногда, вместе ужинали на катере Дино или обедали в ресторанчике, который купил себе Занзас — там подавали лучшее запечённое мясо в Италии. Вместе ходили на скучные сборища, вместе стреляли в тире или по наглой шушере, перебежавшей им дорогу, а потом упоённо трахались. Так же упоённо будут и сейчас — желание горело в глазах Занзаса, и наверняка у Дино тоже был похотливый взгляд. Говорят, когда в лицо дышит смерть, просыпаются самые низменные инстинкты. Голод. Секс.  
  
Хороший способ отвлечься. От всего. Потому что иначе можно сойти с ума.  
  
Дино взял обжигающе горячий шмат подрумяненного мяса — мозоли от кнута помогали терпеть жар, — подул на него, откусил кусок и прижался к надменно и нагло скалившемуся рту — сначала он Занзаса покормит.  
  
Тот обхватил Дино рукой за затылок, впился в рот пальцами и губами, заурчал не хуже Бестера, вылизывая языком нёбо и поедая сочную свинину. Дино подхватил тарелку, потянул Занзаса за пояс; и так, спиной, дошёл до кресла и плюхнулся в него. Занзас сел ему на бёдра, придавив весом, — у Дино едва только от этого не встало — облизал рот, щеку, со вкусом обслюнявил ухо и шею. Дино засмеялся. Взял ещё кусок жаркого и помахал им перед носом своего голодного хищника, зазывно касаясь мяса кончиком высунутого языка. Занзас рыкнул, ухватил кусок зубами: по запястью Дино потёк сок, Занзас тут же подобрал его губами, обхватил пальцы и причмокнул. Дино тихо застонал. Свободные штаны стали совсем не такими уж свободными, ещё и Занзас ёрзал на коленях, прижимался, царапая живот пряжкой ремня. Армейские брюки обтягивали его стояк так откровенно, что Дино не удержался, просунул руку между ними и сжал член сквозь ткань; потянул ширинку.  
  
Не сойти с ума? У них в бассейне плавает труп, за стенами беснуются зомби, а они…  
  
А они хотят жить.  
  
— Сначала еда, потом ебля, — Занзас наклонился к тарелке и подцепил следующий кусок. Сплюнул его в ладони Дино и стал неторопливо отдирать лоскуты мяса, изредка касаясь рук, глядя исподлобья, словно ждал, когда Дино разомлеет окончательно, станет неопасным — и можно будет его тоже съесть. От урчащих звуков что-то подёргивалось в животе, и Дино не удержался, наклонился, провёл языком по лбу Занзаса, по виску, вокруг глаз. По памяти обрисовал все шрамы, и они словно проступали от его прикосновений — тёмные кляксы, такие страшные, такие красивые. В чём-то привычные и успокаивающие.  
  
— Нравятся? — мрачно усмехнулся Занзас и взял обе руки Дино, обожжённые горячим мясом, в свои, облизал, прикусывая и целуя костяшки, кончики пальцев, ребра ладоней и глядя при этом так похабно, что у Дино сбилось дыхание. Даже ставший привычным фоновый шум копошащихся где-то рядом зомби — словно море плескалось о стены — отдалился. Потом они целовались, задыхаясь и не в силах остановиться. Какой же восхитительный был рот у Занзаса, Дино иногда хотелось влезть в него целиком или оттрахать Занзаса одновременно спереди и сзади, хоть проси Верде создать клона. Но Дино не верил, что согласится делиться даже с самим собой.  
  
Им хватало трёх-четырёх дней раз в полгода, виделись они немногим чаще: на сборищах Альянса, у общих знакомых или у Цуны в поместье. Вежливо кивали друг другу, обмениваясь дежурными шуточками или деловыми вопросами. На большее никто не претендовал. Казалось, их всё устраивало. Казалось, проведи они вместе чуть больше времени, и им наскучит.  
  
Не наскучило. Прошла почти неделя, они переговорили о делах на год вперёд, обсудили всех знакомых, успели пару раз нажраться так, что Бестер и Скудерия ещё сутки воротили от них морды. Обсудили Канта и Гегеля — на спор, после того как Иван, матерясь под нос, выловил их, голых и нетрезвых, из бассейна, советуя господам заняться для разнообразия чем-нибудь высокоинтеллектуальным. Занялись. Даже танцы под Россини и Шопена устроили. Путались, кто кого ведёт, хохотали до колик, пили вино и стреляли по бокалам из пистолетов Занзаса — дым от пороха ещё сутки стоял в зале. А между всем этим Занзаса укусили. Он собирался в Варию и, отъехав на пару километров, наткнулся на этих агрессивных тварей. Сквало позвонил ему и приказал — да, именно так — оставаться у Дино. Вакцина в процессе. Поиска или создания — не уточнил.  
  
Занзас сполз с колен, дёрнул тонкие штаны вместе с трусами вниз и накрыл член Дино ладонью. Где-то под левой брючиной у Занзаса расползалась жёлто-красная язва. Сам он никак не менялся внешне, кажется, наоборот, только похорошел. Может, потому что ел и трахался в три раза больше: с удовольствием брал в рот, хотя обычно не часто баловал этим Дино, давал и ебал сам — до изнеможения, чтобы сил не оставалось даже шевелиться. Ещё ходил стрелять со стены, окружавшей загородное поместье Дино, по уродам, жаждавшим их мяса и пламени. Даже сейчас кобура с пистолетами оставалась на бедрах, а Дино мерещился едкий запах пороха.  
  
Занзас почти яростно заглотил член, выпустил, заложил за щеку и потряс головой — Дино растёкся по креслу, выдыхая негромкий стон. Занзас вновь глубоко взял и сглотнул — тесное горло сжалось, — в пах плеснуло горячим удовольствием. Дино вцепился в плечо, скользкое от пота, жаркое то ли от солнца, то ли от бушующего внутри пламени. Вот его личная решётка, на которой его медленно поджаривают. Занзас вдруг заурчал, шутливо сжал зубы, а Дино представил, как Занзас превращается в монстра и съедает его, копаясь во внутренностях и так же урча от удовольствия. Может, ещё и трахнет его труп: уткнёт лицом в пол, и светлые волосы будут елозить по нему в такт толчкам. Это почему-то не напугало, не отвратило — возбуждение стало только сильнее. Быть частью Занзаса, пусть только на время, а потом, возможно, встать и пойти вместе с ним, куда позовёт жажда — на этой мысли Дино дёрнулся и кончил.  
  
Из-под слипшихся ресниц он видел, как Занзас плотоядно облизывается, сидя на корточках, тянет с тарелки очередной кусок мяса испачканными в сперме руками. Дино улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты меня ешь.  
  
Занзас замер, вопросительно глянул на него.  
  
— Тебе неприятно?  
  
— Я сейчас вновь спущу от одного вида.  
  
— Извращенец, — фыркнул Занзас, но есть перестал. Дино досадливо поморщился. Ну вот кто его тянул за язык? Он поднялся, снял болтавшиеся у щиколоток брюки с трусами, отпихнул их в сторону. Занзас оценивающе смотрел на него, задерживаясь взглядом на татуировках. Неосознанно провёл языком по губам, растопыренной пятернёй — по внутренней стороне бедра Дино, сжал и перекатил яйца в ладони. Крепкая и бережная хватка на грани боли хлестнули лёгкими волнами удовольствия. Занзас потёрся щекой, прихватил ртом вновь наливающийся кровью ствол. Рядом с Занзасом хотелось в три раза чаще, хотя он и не кусал Дино, но может, что-то передавалось с его спермой и слюной.  
  
Как успел узнать Дино, в результате эксперимента изначальные носители стали пожирать пламя вместе с владельцем. А остальным, укушенным, передались именно побочки, не имеющие к пламени никакого отношения. Но разум и те, и те теряли одинаково. Занзас пока пламя не жрал и был в своём уме, но Бестер к нему не подходил.  
  
Дино толкнул Занзаса ступней в живот, опрокидывая на пол, наступил на его стояк, провёл по кобуре, пальцами ног отщёлкнул застёжку на ремне — уроки Реборна, когда тот связывал ему руки и заставлял всё делать ногами, он ещё не забыл. Занзас помог, расстегнул и стянул с себя всё. Его толстый член с яркой глянцевой головкой качнулся, подтекая смазкой, Занзас потянулся к нему, но Дино, всё так же ступнёй, отвёл руку в сторону, придавил ногой ствол. Потом он опустился между ног Занзаса и лизнул язву на голени. Занзас выматерился, его будто током подбросило.  
  
— С ума сошёл? — осипшим голосом спросил он. Дино усмехнулся. Он хотел Занзаса. Любым. Даже если тот превратится в зомби, он будет его хотеть. Он его не отпустит. Будет поить своим пламенем, если понадобится.  
  
— Двое суток прошло, как ты… — Дино не договорил, в горле резко пересохло. — Мы чего только вдвоем не делали, я либо уже заражён, либо только через…  
  
— Кровь. Ты идиот, Каваллоне.  
  
— Составлю тебе компанию, чтобы не было скучно, — криво улыбнулся Дино и потянулся к забытому на столике стакану. Выловил оттуда кубик льда и провёл им по ноге Занзаса, оставляя влажный след на разгорячённой коже. А затем слизал его. Тронул обжигающим холодком тяжёлую мошонку, заставив её подтянуться, покрыться мурашками, повторил льдом узор вен и обвёл им головку. Занзас дрожал, шипел и под конец дёрнулся, как будто хотел загнать член ему в горло, но Дино отстранился, нащупал горячий расслабленный вход и втолкнул внутрь остаток кубика. А потом ещё два. Лёд плавился, из Занзаса текло: он сжимал ягодицы и смотрел налитыми кровью глазами, бешеными, затуманенными, готовый с одинаковой страстностью рвать Дино в клочья и отдаваться ему. Дино всё нравилось. Он выплеснул остатки Лонг Айленда на живот Занзаса и подобрал рыжие озерца и капли губами. Джин, апельсиновый ликер, ром, серебряная текила, кола, соль кожи, металлический привкус крови, пламя — смесь ударила по мозгам, повело. А может, он перегрелся. Какая разница, он точно болен. Занзасом. Сейчас они поменялись местами, Дино, его личный таино, готовил Занзаса для себя.  
  
Он утёр мокрый лоб, вытряхнул из стакана дольку лимона, закусил ею и поцеловал Занзаса, делясь терпкостью и кислотой. Не глядя схватил кусок свинины, и Занзас тут же впился в него зубами, а Дино протолкнул скользкие от жирного мяса пальцы ему в задницу, нащупывая простату, по форме и размеру схожую с орехом, такой упругий чувствительный бугорок. А-га-а... Занзас что-то промычал — так они ещё не развлекались, попытался сжаться, но Дино погладил его по напряжённой шее, поцеловал глубоко, как любил, перебирая рукой жёсткие пряди над виском, и на лопатках сцепились горячие, шершавые от мозолей и шрамов ладони. Одновременно Дино надавил на простату — Занзас глубоко выдохнул ему в рот, шире разводя ноги, и от этого не нарочитого, совсем несексуального в его исполнении жеста подвело низ живота, — и долго нежно массировал её, иногда сильно надавливая, заучено сменяя плавные движения лёгким точечным нажимом. Ласкал и рассеяно ловил малейшую реакцию: кривящийся чёткий изгиб рта, дрожь пыльных ресниц, за которыми взгляд раскалялся и мутнел, дрожь пальцев, едва ощутимое движение мышц всего тела, подающегося навстречу. Это завораживало. Власть над таким, как Занзас — завораживала ещё больше. Наконец Занзас расслабился, отпустил его, задышал чаще, и Дино поцеловал согнутое колено, ухмыляясь. В крови медленно растекалось новое желание, в спину били солнечные лучи, за стеной рычали и скреблись, где-то о скалы плескалось море. Отличный день для барбекю.  
  
Казалось, он теперь сможет трахаться только под эти звуки, в самое пекло итальянского лета, под странную смесь запахов алкоголя, мяса и пороха. А ещё пламени и мертвечины. Ромарио и Рико дежурили у провала в стене, наспех заделанного после нескольких подземных толчков — землетрясения с февраля сотрясали Сицилию, может, природа чуяла, что грядёт беда. Из образовавшейся дыры прорвалось несколько зомби. Один из них плавал сейчас в бассейне. А, нет, Бестер уже выловил его, — отметил краем сознания Дино. Он продолжал ласкать набухший бугорок уже более резко, грубо, а потом снова нажал и мягко отпустил несколько раз. Занзас мучительно застонал, сжимая губы, и вдруг извернулся, оттолкнул Дино, вжал в пол и оседлал его бёдра, удерживая своей тяжестью, подхлёстывая своим желанием. Насадился растянутым и разогретым нутром на член, согнулся над Дино и впился ему в горло зубами. Дино беззвучно вскрикнул, выгибаясь, проникая в Занзаса ещё глубже, ещё слаще. Схватился за раненую голень, вдавливая пальцы в язву. Всё правильно, так, как должно быть. Разделить это безумие на двоих.  
  
В конце концов, пока Занзас не изменился окончательно, есть шанс, что он не заразный. Или Дино отпустит Ромарио, Рико и Ивана, запрётся здесь с Занзасом и пустит пулю в лоб им обоим. Но возможно, они дождутся вакцины. Им давали трое суток. На исходе вторые.  
  
Боже, как же вос-хи-ти-тель-но. Этот грех Дино ничем не смыть. Какой он к чёрту «хороший, благородный человек».  
  
Занзас насаживался всё отчаяннее, зализывал рану и порыкивал, сжимая плечи Дино до боли, сжимая бёдрами, сжимая задницей, сковав его всего. Жёсткие волосы тёрлись о подбородок и щеки Дино, он вдыхал их запах и молча молился, теряя рассудок в этом страшном горниле удовольствия.  
  
Когда они отдышались, смогли расцепиться, сплавленные одним оргазмом на двоих, солнцем, потом и спермой, пропечённые насквозь, Занзас встал на дрожащих ногах — по бёдрам у него текло, но он не стал ничем утираться: ни предложенными салфетками, ни рубашкой, валявшейся на соседнем кресле. Дикий и первозданный. Прошёл мимо решётки для барбекю, подхватил сырой кусок мяса, остановился рядом с вытащенным на бортик трупом, перевернул его ногой на спину и стал жевать мясо. Дино поёжился. Почему-то вдруг стало зябко, хотя только начало смеркаться.  
  
Ночью Занзас влез на стену, цепляясь за неровности в камнях не хуже кошки. Его фигура — черное пятно на фоне звёздного синего неба — навевала жути больше, чем копошащиеся, иногда издающие странные воющие звуки зомби внизу. Раздался выстрел. Ещё один. Пламенем Занзас по-прежнему не пользовался, поджаривать просто укушенных не было смысла. Хотя Дино казалось, что для Занзаса сейчас ни в чём не было смысла. Мир сузился до примитивных удовольствий и ожидания. Дино поднялся к Занзасу, прихватив с собой бутылку вина. Ветер обдувал, доносил запахи моря и водорослей. Зомби не разлагались, если только не упокоить их окончательно, прострелив голову или свернув шею. Дино посмотрел вниз и узнал соседей, молодую пару: Анджело и Альбу. Ангел и Рассвет. Узнал и приходящую к ним время от времени цветочницу, и хозяина кафешки — у него продавались отличные марципаны. Торговал на побережье в нескольких километрах отсюда. Дино глотнул прямо из горлышка — за их здоровье. А вот эту группу солдат он не знал. У них во лбу горело пламя. Занзас выстрелил, выбивая самому молодому оба глаза. Потом подстрелил того, что слева, потом ещё троих. Запах пороха стал удушливым, как дешёвое вино.  
  
— Тебя это успокаивает? — спросил Дино, коснувшись плеча Занзаса своим и глядя вниз. Мелькнула хулиганская мысль отлить с высоты стены.  
  
— Меня ничто не может успокоить, — Занзас ещё раз выстрелил. В его показной неторопливости и размеренности скрывалось чёрное бешенство. Занзас злился, на его скулах перекатывались желваки, спина бугрилась мышцами, а на запястьях проступили вены.  
  
— А хороший минет? — полушутя спросил Дино, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. — Лучшее вино из моих погребов бонусом.  
  
— Валяй, — Занзас упёр дуло беретты ему в лоб, отобрал бутылку и хлебнул от души. — Я уже почти один из этих. Я чувствую пламя, исходящее от тебя и твоих людей, как нечто вкусное. И ощущаю то, что проглочено этими уродами. Я слышу, как море лижет камни в пяти километрах отсюда и рыбёшка ныряет на дно.  
  
Занзас распахнул халат и выставил ногу. Язва растеклась по ноге, переползла на бедро. Она влажно блестела чернотой по краям, в середине красновато-воспалённая. Такого Дино раньше никогда не видел, хотя ему приходилось сталкиваться с разным. Он сглотнул гадкую слюну. Опустился на колени, провёл ладонью по укусу, прижался лицом к животу. У Занзаса стояло. Запах, мускусный, горький, со сладким флёром гнили, дразнил ноздри, сворачивался в глотке тонкой плёнкой. Дино выдохнул, облизал член снизу вверх, обвёл языком по головке, такой горячей и остро пахнущей, будто щель вот-вот раскроется, как бутон, и оттуда вылезет что-то живое... или не очень. Занзас нажал на затылок, вынуждая взять глубоко. И стал двигать бёдрами, переместив дуло к виску. Рядом покатилась бутылка, расплёскивая вино и заваливаясь за край. Послышался звук бьющегося стекла. Дино захрипел: он задыхался и захлёбывался от резких толчков, царапал зубами, не в силах что либо контролировать, отчётливо ощущал чуть жутковатый и волнующий холод стали, но в этом садистском минете было что-то захватывающее, сладостно-примитивное, от чего колени подгибались и ядовитое желание разворачивало змеиные кольца по всему телу.  
  
Шум, рычание и вой, как обвал камней, внезапно разнеслись в плотном жарком воздухе.  
  
«Рико!» — мелькнула мысль. Он сейчас дежурил у наспех закиданного камнями пролома.  
  
Дино попытался отстраниться, но Занзас не дал.  
  
— Соси, — приказал он, взводя курок. Дино сжал кулаки. Прикрыл глаза. И ввинтил в уретру кончик языка — Занзас вздрогнул, громко застонал, покачнулся, и Дино его толкнул. Занзас шагнул назад, оступился, взмахнул руками — Дино придержал его за рукав и выбил пистолет.  
  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
И понёсся туда, откуда доносился шум.  
  
У провала валялись камни и несколько трупов. Ромарио и Иван отстреливались, Рико сидел у стены, зажимая рану на плече. Дино чертыхнулся, сорвал с пояса кнут — он не собирался ложиться спать, хотел подменить кого-нибудь из своих людей, поэтому подготовился.  
  
Чтобы перебить хребет, необязательно пускать по кнуту пламя.  
  
Несколько минут Дино отбивался в одиночку, давая своим людям время подтащить камни. Потом к нему присоединился Занзас. Дино только успел обрадоваться, как того согнуло пополам, и он выблевал какую-то чёрную гадость себе под ноги.  
  
Отчаянно засигналили снаружи — за рёвом в ушах Дино не сразу расслышал мотор подъезжающей машины.  
  
— Пони! Твою мать! Пропусти меня! Вакцина!  
  
— Ромарио, бросай камни! Отстреливайся, сколько сможешь! Иван, пригляди за Занзасом и Рико! Если станет хуже, уходите в дом!  
  
Дино метнулся к воротам, подхватив оружие Занзаса. Машину Сквало пытались перевернуть изначальные. Чуяли пламя.  
  
Дино распахнул ворота и расстрелял двоих в упор. Потом схватился за кнут. Сквало тоже отстреливался. А выскочив из машины, стал размахивать мечом.  
  
— Савада приехал? У него должна быть вторая часть вакцины от Бьякурана!  
  
— Нет, — сердце Дино ухнуло в живот и там забилось бешеной канарейкой, — даже не звонил.  
  
— Блядь, — без единого шевеления совести Сквало снёс башку полезшему к нему укушенному. — Время на исходе. А Верде не может синтезировать то, что эти мудаки-учёные протащили из другого мира. Ещё придётся разбираться, как они это сделали. А Эстранео… Этих мразей давно вырезал Мукуро, он же последнюю пулю использовал!  
  
По сути, новая пуля предсмертной воли вводила в состояние берсерка, но мало кто желал перед смертью убивать, поэтому пуля подчинения могла управлять сразу десятками таких идеальных солдат. Однако что-то пошло не так.  
  
Ультразвук ударил по ушам, что-то рухнуло с неба, ударной волной раскидав зомби по сторонам.  
  
— Я здесь, — выпрямился Цуна, окутанный пылью и пламенем, и огляделся. — Этих будут колоть наши, отряд на подходе. Где Занзас? Я… успел?  
  
Глаза у Цуны были сумасшедшие.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — не своим голосом ответил Дино, и они метнулись обратно в поместье.  
  
Ромарио и Иван оттащили Занзаса и Рико в дом. Зомби медленно расползались по территории. Бестер рычал на них, но не приближался.  
  
Рико сидел на стуле, Иван перевязывал ему руку. Занзас лежал на диване и не шевелился.  
  
— Босс!  
  
— Занзас!  
  
Они втроём подскочили к нему. Только бы Занзас ещё полностью не обернулся, только бы разум ещё оставался при нём.  
  
— Савада, доставай эту срань.  
  
— Я готов. На счёт три.  
  
— Три, — выплюнул Сквало, всаживая в грудь Занзаса иглу. Цуна не отстал.  
  
Следующие пятнадцать минут показались адом. Кажется, все молились, даже атеист Сквало.  
  
Когда солнце показалось слепящим краем на горизонте, Занзас открыл глаза.  
  


***

  
Следующие сутки прошли в суматохе. Подъезжали мобильные лаборатории, отлавливали зомби без пламени, связывали их и вводили вакцину. Дино тоже досталась инъекция, на всякий случай. Изначальных носителей вируса, несчастных бедолаг с насильно пробужденным пламенем сжигали на месте. Дино отдавал приказы, помогал отлавливать и тех, и этих, зачищал местность. Иногда держал тех, кого кололи. И всё время искал взглядом Занзаса, которому приказали сутки отлёживаться, но тот, конечно, никого не слушал и бродил привидением между прибывавшими людьми Цуны, которые возились с зомби, — уже не один из них, ещё не свой.  
  
Вечером одну бригаду сменила другая, Сквало и Цуна уехали разбираться с остальными инфицированными, прочие решили сделать перерыв.  
  
Занзас пришёл к Дино в спальню и распахнул халат, совсем как там, на стене. На ноге длинной неровной полосой вилась розовая кожа, остатки былой язвы.  
  
— Жрать и трахаться хочешь по-прежнему? — устало улыбнулся Дино, а сам почувствовал, что не прочь и поесть, и потрахаться. На тумбочке, правда, стояла только одинокая бутылка вина.  
  
— Хочу. Но не так, чтоб до трясучки и отключающихся мозгов. И вообще, Каваллоне, ты меня угробить хотел! — Занзас нахмурился, сложил руки на груди. Недовольный вид плохо сочетался с эрекцией.  
  
— Но я же не дал тебе упасть, — Дино пожал плечами, стянул с себя рубашку и откинулся на подушки.  
  
— Всё равно, я требую компенсацию, — оскалился Занзас, влезая на кровать и дёргая Дино за ноги на себя.  
  
— Дай хоть горло промочить! — засмеялся тот. Занзас схватил бутылку, глотнул и приник к его губам. Вино полилось Дино в рот, по лицу, за уши. Возня перетекла в поцелуй, потом в борьбу. Они пару раз перекатились на кровати, Занзас придавил собой, лизнул до сих пор саднящее горло, вздёрнул Дино за задницу и толкнулся. Дино напрягся, неловко пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и с выдохом расслабился, впуская член до конца. Слишком большой, спасало только то, что они так часто ебались.  
  
Кажется, Занзас не до конца верил, что всё закончилось, он втрахивал Дино в матрац с такой силой и смотрел, целовал, трогал так жадно, что мысли у Дино быстро кончились, остались только ощущения: яркие, свирепые, голодом разливающиеся по венам. В комнате сплелись запах пролитого на наволочку вина и вонь горелого мяса от поджаренных огнемётами зомби. Дино рычал, подаваясь навстречу, царапал спину Занзаса до крови, впивался пальцами в твёрдые мышцы, кусал рот Занзаса, не в силах насытиться, и кончил, казалось, сначала задницей, потом членом, окончательно попутав бога и сатану.  
  
В душе он отфыркивался от воды и слушал, как Занзас приканчивает бутылку, давясь и фыркая, словно зверь, потом ворочается на кровати и ругается себе под нос — болеть у него всё будет ещё долго. Как потрескивают снаружи догорающие угли, тревожно, опасно: огонь не друг. Как ходит внизу дежурящий в эту ночь Ромарио. Друг, не опасно.  
  
Дино вышел из душа мокрый и голый, смутно помня, зачем нужна одежда, проигнорировал оклик Занзаса и сразу пошёл на кухню. В холодильнике на второй полке лежал шмат мяса, слегка подтухший — Диана, наверное, вытащила из морозилки, чтобы оттаял, она не любила микроволновки. Дино развернул пакет и впился в кусок говядины зубами. Вкусно!  
  
За спиной послышались шаги, слегка неуверенные — кто-то знакомо приволакивал ногу. В воздух плеснуло густой, перепутанной и оттого непонятной смесью эмоций, и тот, кто их генерировал, смачно выругался. Остро и аппетитно запахло пламенем. Дино обернулся.  
  
Смутно знакомый высокий и смуглый мужчина стоял с телефоном в руках, из которого надрывался так же смутно знакомый голос:  
  
— Оно мутировало, сука! Нужна новая вакцина! Пони…  
  
Звук оборвался.  
  
Дино склонил голову набок, не прекращая жевать. Глаза напротив отливали цветом освежёванной только что туши, в них горел знакомый тягучий голод, рот щерился улыбкой, обнажающей крепкие белые зубы.   
  
Дино слизнул слабый, размытый вкус крови с губ — и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
